Adam Lambert's Idol Love
by SupppAwesomeGirlInTheHIZOUS
Summary: Adam Lambert is late for auditions and when he finally finds a seat, he ends up sitting next to a women. What will happen when they get to know eachother? Will there be any love? Disclaimer: I dont own American Idol or any of these charecters.
1. Chapter 1

Adam's POV:  
___________________________________

"I can't believe I'm late for my chance of fame!!" I thought as I rushed through the entrance and into the waiting room. I looked around the room to find a seat but sadly, they were all taken. Finally I noticed a seat at the end of the room. I quickly ran over to make sure no one would take it, but there was a woman with her purse on the extra seat and her on another seat looking through the purse, maybe even looking for something. I really needed a spot to sit so I had to speak up and since I didn't know her, all I could say was "Umm... Excuse Me".

The girl slowly looked up and I suddenly felt like the whole world was gone and all he could see was the women. She had black hair that was about elbow length and her eyes were dark brown. She also had a small silver nose piercing and a flower shaped tattoo on the back of her neck. She was wearing a red top and black skulls decorating the middle part of the shirt, she was also wearing black skinny jeans. I didn't know why I was feeling like this, but all I knew was that I had to get to know her.

"Yes" soon broke my trance as I bounced back into reality.

"Umm… Is this seat taken?" I really hoped it wasn't.

"Well it is now, here" she said as she removed her purse.

"Thanks" was all I could think of saying.

There was an awkward silence for about ten seconds. I really wanted to say something, but couldn't speak.

Thankfully, she broke the silence by sticking out her hand and said "Names Jade, Jade Paterson"

I stuck out my hand and said quickly "Adam Lambert, nice to meat you"

"You too, so I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I got to know, are you any good?"

"Well ya, I guess, I mean I've been in the play 'Wicked' so that's got to mean something, are you?"

"Well I think so, but that's up to the judges, not me"

I giggle a little before continuing the conversation not wanting it to stop. "So how old are you? I'm 26, birthdays on January 29"

"I'm 26 too!" she said kind of relieved that I was her age. "Oh and my birthday is on June 22"

The rest of the day was pretty fun. We talked the whole time, just getting to know each other. I found out that were both from San Diego too! We were waiting for a few hours so we became pretty close and learned a lot about each other.

"Number 1877, You're Up" a loud voice called from the speakers.

"Well that's me," I said a little disappointed that I would have to leave her.

"Mind if I come?"

"No, not at all!" I said a little too louder then I meant too. "In fact," I said with a lower voice this time, "I'm going to need someone to be there for me other then Ryan"

She laughed a bit before getting up and following me to the auditioning room.

The audition was great, they thought I was a bit theatrical, but they all gave me a 'Yes' along with a golden ticket to Hollywood. I rushed outside excited to see the reaction on Jade's face.

"I Made It!!" I yelled holding the golden ticket on my chest as I opened the door.

"That's Awesome!!!" she said running to hug me, and for some reason, Ryan gave me thumbs up when she wasn't looking.

After my audition I decided to stay so that I could spend more time with her. I didn't wait long; her audition was about an hour after mine.

While Jade was auditioning, I was standing next to Ryan, praying that she would also get a ticket.

"So, are you guys dating, or what?" Ryan asked just to break the silence.

"Who, me and Jade? Oh, no, no, no. We just met today, were just friends."

"Oh really, 'cause you looked like you wanted to be more than that"

"What?"

"I'm just saying, but take my advice, grab her while you still can"

"Like I said before, were not dating" Even though I said that I, couldn't help but keeping his advise in mind. Sadly, I knew if she learned my secret, she would never take me....

"Whatever floats your boat" Ryan shot back right before the door opened.

I was shocked when she came out not holding anything, but was relieved when she pulled out the golden ticket from behind her back. I got so excited and when I rushed over to hug her, I couldn't help but say "Yes!"

"We will be looking forward to seeing you both in Hollywood" Ryan said probably just to make us snap out of the hugging moment.

"You definitely will!" Jade said back in an extremely happy voice.

As we made our way to the exit, a thought came into my head, 'I have to stay in touch with her!' so I quickly blurted out "Can I have your phone number? You know, so that we can, like, keep in touch with each other and stuff..."

"Of course, ya give me your phone, I'll save it, and here, you take mine" she said cheerfully as we swapped phones.

"There" we both said at the same time.

We handed back our phones and just to confirm that we would talk again, I told her "I'll call you tomorrow, alright"

"Ok, well, I'll see you later" Jade said.

"Bye" I gave her one final hug before turning to go home. That was one day I know I will never forget.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jade's POV:  
___________________________________

"Where the heck is my phone!?!?!" I thought as I looked through my purse. "How else am I supposed to tell my family if I made it or not?!"

My thoughts were suddenly disturbed when I heard a voice.

"Umm... Excuse Me"

As I looked up, I saw a very tall, blue eyed, jet black emu haired man. The man had two black pierces on both of his ears. He was wearing black eye liner, black nail polish, dark jeans, a black shirt with a few grey dots on it, and a black jacket. I found that strangely attractive... NO! I can't go through that again, not after what happened last time!

I quickly snapped out of my little day dream session and said "Yes?"

"Umm... Is this seat taken?" the man said sounding a little nervous.

I didn't want to sound rude so I told him "Well it is now, here", trying to sound as calm as possible. I picked up my purse and gave up looking for my phone.

"Thanks" he said happily as he took the seat.

For about ten seconds, there was an awkward silence between us, so I decided to be polite and start a conversation.

"Names Jade, Jade Paterson" I told the man as I stuck out my hand so he could shake it.

"Adam Lambert, nice to meat you" Adam replied shaking my hand.

"You too, so I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I got to know, are you any good?"

"Well ya, I guess, I mean I've been in the play 'Wicked' so that's got to mean something, are you?"

"Well I think so, but that's up to the judges, not me"

Adam giggled a little before continuing the conversation.

"So how old are you? I'm 26, birthdays on January 29"

"I'm 26 too!" I said kind of relieved that I was his age, but then remembered what I said when I met him earlier today. "Oh and my birthday is on June 22" I forgot to add feeling kind of silly.

The rest of the day was pretty fun. We talked the whole time, just getting to know each other. I found out that were both from San Diego too! We were waiting for a few hours so we became pretty close and learned a lot about each other. I decided to try and be friends with him, but nothing more.

"Number 1877, You're Up" a loud voice called from the speakers.

"Well that's me," Adam said sounding disappointed.

"Mind if I come?" I said

"No, not at all!" He replied a little too loud. "In fact," He said with a lower voice this time, "I'm going to need someone to be there for me other then Ryan"

Suddenly a picture of Ryan yelling and saying I knew you could make it to Adam popped into my head. I laughed a bit before getting up and following Adam to the auditioning room.

While Adam was auditioning for American Idol, I was standing outside the waiting room next to Ryan, who probably noticed that I was a little nervous and feeling a little awkward from all the silence. So, he started talking.

"So, are you and Adam related it anyway?" he asked.

"Huh, oh no...." I replied.

"Oh, well then are you a couple?" he asked suddenly getting interested.

"What? No. We just met today, were friends."

"Oh, I see"

I could tell he was getting the vibe that I might like him so I started to get nervous, but thankfully Adam opened the doors holding a golden ticket on his chest.

"I Made It!!" he yelled and I quickly ran over to hug him, I couldn't control myself, I just had to hug him and say "That's Awesome!!!".

Adam has been the sweetest guy ever to me. After his audition he wouldn't leave the building or my sight, he would just sit next to me the whole time talking to me and making me feel confident. Even when I told him he didn't have to stay, he just told me that he knew he didn't have to, but he wanted to. We had about an hour to talk before it was my turn to audition.

"Are you ready?" he asked before I entered the judge's room.

"Ya, I think I am" I answered smiling, and he smiled back. I then entered the room.

"Yo, what up dog?" Randy said when he saw me enter.

"Hey guys" I answered not knowing what to say.

"So, do you think you're our next Idol?" Kara asked me.

"I think so" I answered and then noticed Simon nodding to my answer. So far so good.

"So what are you going to be singing for us today?" Paula asked in a bubbly voice.

"I'm going to be singing Magic Man by Heart"

"Ok" all except Simon said. Man, was that guy quite or what.

_"Come on home girl" mama cried on the phone_

_"Too soon to lose my baby and my girl should be at home!"_

_"But try to understand, try understanding_

_Try try try to understand_

_He's a magic man, mama, ah..._

_He's a magic man"_

"I think that was really good" Paula said

"One down, three to go" I thought in my head.

"You know I actually agree with Paula, that was a good song choice by the way" Kara said.

My heart was about to stop when I saw Simon open his mouth.

"I agree with the girls, it was good, not brilliant, but good." Simon said.

"Ok guys, time for the votes. Simon?" Randy said.

"Yes"

"Paula?"

"100% Yes!"

"Kara?"

"Definitely!"

"And you get a yes from me Dog, that's four Yeses, welcome to Hollywood!!!"

"Oh my god!!! Thank You So Much!!!" I yelled as I grabbed my ticket and headed out the door to tell Adam the good news. But, I decided to see what would happen if he thought I didn't make it, so I hid the golden ticket behind my back.

His face was extremely disappointed when he saw me without it, but when I pulled it out; he smiled so happily and ran over to hug me. I also heard the words "Yes!" come out of his mouth.

"We will be looking forward to seeing you both in Hollywood" Ryan said

"You definitely will!" I said back in an extremely happy voice.

As we made our way to the exit, Adam suddenly blurted out in a sort of desperate way "Can I have your phone number? You know, so that we can, like, keep in touch with each other and stuff..."

"Of course, ya, give me your phone, I'll save it, and here, you take mine" I said cheerfully as we swapped phones.

"There" we both said at the same time. That was kind of weird...

We handed back our phones and just to confirm that we would talk again, Adam told me "I'll call you tomorrow, alright"

"Ok, well, I'll see you later" I said. I was really happy that we would be able to keep in touch.

"Bye" he said and gave me one final hug before turning to go home. That was one day I know I will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's POV:

I was in my apartment room lying down on my bed. I couldn't help but think of the beautiful women I met this morning, and I couldn't wait until tomorrow because right after I wake up I am going to call her. I closed my eyes and dreamt of our time spent together.

Jade's POV:

____________________

I thought that the American Idol auditions would be boring, but when I met Adam, well all the negative thoughts I had just went away. He made me extremely happy and positive. I can't wait until he calls me, maybe we can hang out before we have to go to Hollywood! Oh God!! I have to call my relatives. It was about 9:30 so they might have still been awake. I got out of bed and got my phone. I dialed the number and my mother answered.

"Hello?" Mom said.  
"Hey mom, it's me Jade. Sorry I didn't call earlier, I became friends with someone and I just forgot since we were talking so much" I replied.  
"Oh Hi Jade, it's ok, I'm just glad you called. Your little brother is still awake so I can still tell him and your father. So… What happened??"  
"Well, this might be a little hard for you to take…"  
"Oh my goodness, you didn't make it??"  
"Well actually," I paused for a few seconds, "I Made It!"  
"Yes!!!!!! Let me go tell your brother and father!"  
A few seconds passed until I heard small footsteps and someone picked up the phone.  
"Good Job Jade, I can't believe my sister is going to be on T.V!!" said my seven year old little brother, Sean.  
"Thanks little bro! Hey did mom tell dad that I made it?"  
"Ya she did and he got really happy. He was tired but when he heard the news he became wide awake and I think he switched minds with a monkey or something! Whoa that would be awesome don't you think!" said Sean in his cute little voice.  
"Ya it would, anyway I'm going to go to bed now so tell mom and dad I said good night, ok?"  
"Don't worry I'll tell them, bye Jade!"  
"Bye"  
I closed the phone and noticed that it was 10:00, so I changed into my pajamas and went straight to bed, after all I did need to be wide awake just in case Adam calls. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep with my phone in my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's POV:

"RING, RING, RING!!!" My alarm clock rang. Usually I would ignore it, but I made a promise to myself last night that I would call Jade as soon as I woke up. I looked at the clock, it was almost 12:30, so I picked up my phone and dialed the number she had saved onto my phone last night.

Jade's POV:

"Yawn!" I said as I got out of bed and into the bathroom. I usually wake up at about this time, so I didn't set an alarm clock. I quickly finished using the bathroom, and got dressed since I knew that any second, my phone would ring and it would be the man I met yesterday, and I was right. While I was putting my top on, my phone rang and I quickly rushed over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said making it seem like I didn't know who it was.  
"Hey Jade! It's me Adam. Did I wake you up?" Adam said  
"Oh hey Adam" I said again pretending I didn't know it was him at first, "Oh, and don't worry you didn't wake me up, you called at the perfect time."  
"Oh well that's a relief!" He said happily. "Well anyway I was wondering, if you didn't have breakfast yet maybe I could pick you up and we can go eat somewhere."  
"Well lucky for you I didn't eat yet. I'll text you my address ok?" I replied glad that I will be able to see Adam again. I don't think I could have waited for about one or two weeks to see him in Hollywood.  
"Ok well I'll pick you up soon ok?"  
"Ok, bye" I said before closing the phone and texting him the address.

Adam's POV:

"YES!" I yelled as I closed the phone and waited for her address. I didn't even wait for her to text me. I just got up and got into my car and once I got in I got her address. I started the engine and left.

Jade lived in a hotel. Not the best hotel, but it was better than my apartment. It was about 1:00 when I made my way through the entrance and went up to her room. I rang the door bell and she opened the door. She looked amazing. I forgot how beautiful she was when I met her. Luckily, since I got to know her, I was able to talk like a human being.

"Hey!" I said.  
"Hey Adam" she replied. There was a moment of silence.  
"So… Are you ready to go?" I said to break the silence.  
"Ya" she answered as she closed her hotel door. "So where are we going?"  
"Were going to a place called Kono's Café, have you ever heard of it?"  
"Ya, but, I've never actually been there. Is it any good?"  
"It's great!" I said as I opened the car door and started the engine again.

For the whole car trip, we just talked about everything possible. We really started to connect. I have a feeling that I've found the right person, but I still don't think I should tell her my secret…

"Were here!" I said as I stopped the car and opened her door.  
We entered the café and she told me that it looked like a nice place. We took our seats outside and again started to talk about things. When we finished we decided to stay a few minutes and relax before we leave.

"So… Hollywood. Huh." I told her when we ran out of things to talk about.  
"Ya" she answered, "I can't believe that we made it. This whole thing is like a dream come true, and we didn't even make it too the top 36 yet!"  
"I know, and I'm just glad that I met you." She blushed, "Hopefully we will be able to make it through this together."  
"That would be nice." She said still blushing a bit.  
"You want to leave now?" I asked her.  
"Ok, sure, let's go."

We made our way through the exit and got into the car. The car trip was kind of quite. We ran out of things to talk about, but it was still nice.

After I dropped her off it was about 3:00, so I decided to go home and start packing for Hollywood.

Jade's POV:

I closed the door and smiled so brightly. That was the best time of my life. I got to know Adam even better. It feels like we've known each other for our entire lives, and in reality, it's only been about two days! I looked at my watch and it was about 3:00, so I decided to start packing for Hollywood. I was packing for about three hours. It took me a long time because of a few reasons; I had no idea how much clothes I should pack, I didn't know what to pack, I took a few brakes, and finally, I couldn't get my mind off of Adam.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam's POV:

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. Jade and I hung out almost every day, and the days that we didn't hang out, we would talk on the phone a lot. We have really got a strong relationship now, and I really hope it will become more than that really soon. The more I get to know her, the more I start to like her.

'Well, today's the day' I thought in my head as I picked up my luggage and headed to my car. I was hoping that I could pick up Jade, but since we needed a guardian with us, I had to pick up my mom and she had to pick up hers.

Since I live in San Diego, I took a train to Hollywood. It would have been a lot more fun if Jade was with me, but at least I get to spend time with my mom!

"So," my mother said to start a conversation, "who's that girl you've been hanging out with this past week? I don't seem to know her."  
"Oh, well she is a girl I met in the American Idol auditions. She made it on and well we've become close friends." I answered.  
"Well, have you thought about, know, dating? I mean you seem to really like her and well she is very pretty." she said trying not to sound desperate.  
"What? No, we're just friends, nothing more." I said, but really wanted to say yes.  
"Oh, well, ok then." My mother said sounding a little disappointed. Even though they never officially met, in fact they never actually met. The only reason mom knew Jade was because when she asked if I had made it onto American Idol, I mentioned that I met a girl, and yet she seemed to like her.

When we finally got to Hollywood I was relieved to be back to where I used to live. It felt really good to be back here. I missed it a lot.

When I entered the building, I made my way to my room so that I could unpack my things like they told me to do. I unlocked my door and saw a brown hair and eyed, strong and kind of short man. He was actually pretty attractive.

"Hey!" I said to my roommate.  
"Hey, I'm Kris, Kris Allen. What's your name?" He told me.  
"I'm Adam Lambert, nice to meet you." I replied.  
"You too." Kris said as I made my way over to my bed and started to unpack my things.

I was in there for about thirty minutes and so was Kris. We got to know each other and I found out a lot of things about him. He was a really laid back, calm and humble guy. We also sang a song to one another so that we know how we both sound. Kris had a really good voice. It was kind of the pop/country voice type. It was a lot more different than mine which was a rock and roll type of voice. We actually became friends.

We made our way downstairs and I got to meet up with Jade. She was also with her roommate Allison Iraheta, and they seemed to become friends too.

Jade's POV:

My mother and I were heading to our hotel. Some guys asked me to head to a certain room so we separated from each other. I headed to my room to unpack. When I opened the door, I saw a young red headed girl. And when I say red headed, I literally mean red headed. She had hair that was the color of a rose, and I thought it was pretty cool! She also looked kind of familiar…

"HI!" She said in a tone that made me think that she was hyperactive. The girl had a sort of smoky voice which meant that there was a good chance that she had an amazing voice.  
"Hey," I replied, "my names Jade Patterson."  
"I'm Allison Iraheta! So, I guess you're my roommate?" Allison said in her hyper voice.  
"I guess I am!" I said as I started to unpack my things. "This might sound weird but have we met before, you kind of look familiar…"  
"Umm… Actually, I'm not sure, you look familiar too. Did you audition in San Francisco?" She asked me.  
"Oh ya! Now I remember! I saw you in the auditions and before you left, we were talking a bit!"  
"Well that's weird. I didn't except to be in the same room as someone I've met before!"  
I giggled a little and continued to unpack my things.

Allison was pretty cool. She is an amazing singer and person. Oh and how could I forget? She is, HILARIOUS!! Everything she says is just funny in a way and when she makes a joke, which is almost always, I practically choke from all my laughing. I bet she thinks that I'm a retard.

We finished unpacking and headed to the room that they had asked us to go to when we finished. On my way there, I was lucky enough to see Adam and his roommate walking in the same place that we were. That meant that they probably had their room somewhere close to ours.

We all got to hang out and made a promise that we would all be partners in group week. I was relieved that I would be able to be with such talented and fun people. Hopefully group week wouldn't tear us apart like it usually did to others. Hopefully we will all make it through this round so that we can keep that promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam's POV:

When we got to the room we were asked to go to, there were about 147 contestants all talking and half of them looked like they were going to faint any second! We were the lucky half of that 147 that got too perform for the judges second in Hollywood round one. That meant that we had the day off to do some sightseeing!

Jade, Kris, Allison and I stayed together for the whole time and had a lot of fun. We went everywhere and had a blast.

"We should consider ourselves lucky; we won't have to face the judges until tomorrow!" I said to them as we walked around the area looking at all the people in costumes.  
"Ya, I guess, but let's not think of that right now." Kris said in his humble accent.  
"Kris is right!" Allison yelled in her hyper voice.  
"Ya, let's just enjoy being free while we can!"  
"Ya!" We all yelled and continued the rest of the day.

The next day, we had an Idol boot camp session to help us prepare for the judges. It was hard work but we all managed to make it through. We also had a surprise mentor. It was Barry Manilow. He gave us lots of good advice on everything we needed to know. He also encouraged us to never give up and even told us that the judges wanted us to be the next American Idol. That was a shocker, especially since he meant Simon Cowell as one of them.

Today, we had to all go and actually be judged for the first time. Allison, Jade, Kris and I were all standing next to each other, exchanging glances almost every five seconds. The judges entered the room and Simon was the first to speak.

"Ok, umm. Basically, you've got one shot today. Umm, this will be the most important day of your life. 100%, and all we are looking for, is a star. Good luck." Simon told us as the crowd applauded and the first row was up.

After about 8 or 9 rows of contestants, there was our row. When I looked over at Jade, I noticed that she looked really nervous. I knew I had to do something, I mean, I couldn't just leave her shaking in her spot like that, so I spoke up.

"Hey, Jade, are you ok?" I asked her.  
"Not really, I'm kind of nervous." Jade said looking up and staring at me with her big brown eyes. They sparkled so brightly and I feel so blessed just to be able to look at them.  
"Well then don't be, ok. You are an amazing singer and we are going to make it through this together, alright." I said looking straight back at her.  
"Ok. Thanks Adam."  
"No problem." I said smiling at her. I kind felt a connection between us at that moment, but it was interrupted when one of the stage managers told our row.

"Ok guys, time to get on stage." He said

Our row was very, umm, interesting. We had of course, Jade, Kris, Allison and me, but we also had Bikini girl (Katrina Darrell) and Nick Michel or Norman Gentle. Well, whatever his name was, he was still hilarious! First I was up, and I did pretty well! The judges seemed to like it! Next was Nick or Norman, and like I said was hilarious. Kris and Allison were right after him and they also did well. Katrina was next and of course, the guys liked her meanwhile the girls didn't. Finally there was Jade. I thought she sang like an angel, and the judges seemed to like it to. I just hope it was enough!

Jade's POV:

I was next. Everyone in my group was amazing, except Katrina in my and probably every other girls opinion. I stood was standing in between Adam and Allison, and when it was my turn they both pushed me up to the stage. I sang my song and I got good reviews from all the judges! And now it's down to the final judgment.

"May the following people please step forward." Kara said and that made me worried that maybe all of us wouldn't make it through together.  
"Allison." She stepped forward.  
"Jade." I stepped forward.  
"And Nick or Norman" Nick/Norman stepped forward.

I was then worried. My heart sank down. I didn't care if I made it or not, what bothered me was that Adam and I were in separate rows.

"Front row, you made it to Hollywood," Paula said. When Paula said this I almost stopped breathing, but I smiled so happily when she said "Back row, you're going with them!"

Allison and I hugged each other so tightly, and as soon as I let go, me and Adam ran to each other and he practically carried me! I was off the floor still hugging him, and when we finished hugging each other, I hugged Kris just like I hugged Allison, but I was relieved that I am going to see my three closest friends again.

Adam's POV:

The second me and the others got off the stage, Katrina ran over to me and Kris.  
"You know, you guys are awesome singers." She said in her flirty voice, "how about for group week, we team up and spend more time with each other."  
"Well as much 'fun' as that sounds, we are already teamed up with Allison and Jade." Kris said trying not to be rude.  
"Well that's ok." She said still using her flirty voice, "I mean I'm not going to tear you guys apart."  
"Really?" I said a little confused. She was obviously trying to get us to have sexy time with her.  
"Of course, but that doesn't mean that we can spend time not working. We could even spend that time on a bed." She said with a wink. Kris and I were getting nervous, but we still rejected.  
"Ok, there are a few reasons why we aren't going to do that. One, I'm married, two, that is just plain sick and creepy, and three, Adam's already got someone in mind." Kris said as he smiled at me. I wondered what he meant by that, but then figured out what he meant. I looked over at Jade and Allison who were talking waiting for us, but my attention was mostly on Jade.  
"Wait a minute did you just reject me?" She said angrily.  
"Ya, I guess we did." I said to her now calm and eager to ask Kris some questions when we got back to our room. We made our way over to the girls and we all ran to the exit and when we saw the camera in our face we all said "WE MADE IT!! American Idol Rules!"

Jade's POV:

When the camera guy left us all I could think about doing was hugging Adam, and thanking him.

"Thanks Adam." I whispered in his ears as I hugged him and he hugged back.  
"For what?" he asked me still hugging each other.  
"For, well you know," I said as I let go and looked at his big blue eyes, "believing in me, and telling me that nothing bad was going to happen. Without you, I probably would have fainted the second I got on that stage and looked at the judges."  
"No problem." He answered and we all made our way back to our rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade's POV:

"I Can't Believe We Made It!" Allison yelled while jumping on her bed like a little kid.  
"I Know!" I yelled but not as loud as she did, "Now calm down, I mean seriously, you're yelling louder than Tatiana!" I said pulling her down to sit normally.  
"Sorry," she said sounding a little embarrassed, "I just can't help it, I never thought I would make it through to the next round." She now said in a calm voice.  
"Well, neither did I," I said honestly, "but I'm really glad I made it along with Adam." I said and then froze.  
"What do you mean Adam; did you forget about me and Kris?" She said looking me straight in the eye with a curious look on her face.  
"No! Of course not! It's just that I, uhh, had to take a breath and when I was going to say Kris and you, you started to talk." I said making me sound truthful. I was really hoping she would buy it.  
"Is that the best excuse you can come up with? I mean I might be 16 but I know about crushes, and I can figure out when someone is lying or not."  
"It's not an excuse it's the truth!"  
"Oh My God!" she yelled suddenly happy again. "You like Adam!!"  
"What?! No I Don't!"  
"Denial, that's the first stage…" she said trying to sound smart. "You totally like Adam! I can't believe this, I mean at first I thought that you liked each other, but then I thought you were just friends, and now I know the real story! Just admit it, and if you don't that will mean you're embarrassed and that is also another stage!"  
"Well since you're my friend, I'll be honest and tell you. Me and Adam… ARE JUST FRIENDS!!"  
"Oh ya sure you are, listen I'm young, loud and never stop talking. I can keep on bugging you about this for the rest of your life."  
"Fine for the sake on my not doing suicide, I'll say it. I like Adam, there happy?"  
"Even though you sound like you don't like him, I know you like him. C'mon Jade, were both close friends and I promise not to tell him, cross my heart!" She said truthfully.  
"Ok, fine," I finally gave in, "I kind of like Adam, I mean he's been really sweet to me, but one thing for sure, I'm not going to date him."  
"Well why not?"  
"That's not important, now can we please get some sleep, we have to get ready for group week starting tomorrow and from what I've seen on T.V, I'm going to need all the sleep I can get." I begged her.  
"Ok, fine, good night!" she said closing the lights and getting under her blanket."  
"Good night." I replied and for some reason fell right asleep, usually it would take me about an hour.

Adam's POV:

After dropping off the girls in their room, we made our way to ours. The second I closed the door of our hotel room, I locked it, looked Kris straight in the eye which kind of scared him, and started asking some questions.

"How the hell did you know?" I asked practically yelling at him.  
"Know what?" Kris said with a smug look on his face.  
"That whole thing with Katrina, you know about me having someone in mind!"  
"Oh, that." Kris said with a huge grin on his face, "c'mon man, I might be a guy but I know when a dude likes someone."  
"Ok fine, but I have some questions."  
"Shoot!"  
"Just to make sure I know who you're talking about, who do you mean? How long have you known? How do you know? Did you tell anyone? And finally, why did you have to mention it at that time?" I asked as if he was a suspect in a crime.  
"I'm talking about Jade, I've known ever since I first saw you guys talking, I know because you always look at her in this weird way, you always try and help her out, and you are always hugging her every chance you get. I didn't tell anyone so calm down, and well I mentioned it then because it never really came up until then."  
"Oh, well good answers, just promise me you'll never tell her."  
"Don't worry man, I promise." He said in his humble voice.  
"Thanks, and that reminds me, what was up with that whole Katrina thing; I mean she is starting to like, freak me out and stuff!" I said just to change the subject.  
"I'm not really sure why she came up to us, but she obviously thinks that were both hot!"  
"Well, at least she's got good taste!" I said, and we laughed a little.  
Kris noticed that I wasn't laughing as much as I should and decided it's time to ask me some question instead.  
"What's wrong man? Doesn't it feel good to get that whole Jade thing off of your chest?"  
"Well ya, but that's the problem."  
"What do you mean?" He asked seeming really confused.  
"Promise you went tell anyone this?"  
"Promise, now tell me?"  
"Ok, the truth is… I'm gay…" I said sadly because that meant Jade would never date me.  
"Really?" I nodded, "So, I'm guessing that because your gay, you think that Jade won't date you?" I nodded again. It was like Kris was a mind reader. He always said the right stuff! "Man I think your exaggerating, Jade would never hate you because your gay, that's something you should trust me on." For some reason I did trust him.  
"Ya I guess you're right. Well anyway, let's get some sleep."  
"Ya your right, we got to get ready for group week. Good night."  
"Good night." Kris said yawning and then falling fast asleep. I never knew how he did that, he would just fall asleep, meanwhile I would toss and turn until I would finally fall asleep after 1 hour. I knew I had to sleep a lot to get ready for group week so I copied Kris and fell asleep in less than 30 minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam's POV:

_'Ring, Ring, Ring!!' _My alarm clock ran as I sat up straight, stretched, and yawned. It was exactly 8:00AM and it was time for all the contestants to get downstairs and discuss group week. Kris was still asleep, so I gave him a few nudges.

"Just five more minutes Katy!" He said thinking I was his wife. I giggled a little and tried again.  
"Kris, wakey, wakey! Time to get our butts downstairs and meet up with the girls." I said in a soothing voice.  
"But, I told you before that I don't like to hang out with all your friends. I'm a guy; I don't talk about girly stuff." He said in his drowsy voice still thinking I was Katy. I soon got sick of this.  
"WAKE UP MAN!!" I yelled in his ear which caused him to fall off his bed. That caused me to laugh like hell!  
"What? Who? Where? Why? Huh?" He said sounding really confused.  
"It's time to get up!" I said still laughing really hard.  
"So you yell in my ear?!" He said getting angry, "Don't you think you could have, well I don't know, gave me a few nudges before yelling like that?!"  
"Well I tried that but you wouldn't budge, instead you thought I was Katy and started talking about how you said you weren't going to go out with her and her friends anymore." I said finally calming down from all that laughter.  
"Oh, well my bad. You won't tell anyone that I used to have to hang out with a bunch of girls that trailed on about makeup will you?" He begged.  
"Don't worry. I mean usually I would, but I owe you two for promising that you won't tell anyone about those two secrets of mine." I said with a little giggle.  
"Thanks man, now let's get ready. We are going to be late; it's almost 8:30."  
I looked at my watch and nodded as I got up and headed to the bathroom. By the time me and Kris both took showers, and got dressed, it was about 9:30. That was goo since we had to be down by 10:00. So we had 30 extra minutes to go downstairs and find seats.

Jade's POV:

'_Ring, Ring, Ring!' _My alarm clock rang as me and Allison got off of our beds.

"Remind me again why we have to wake up this early?" Allison said still very tired.  
"I don't know. Don't make me think right now. I'm too tired!" I said reaching for the toothpaste.  
"Ditto!" She said with her toothbrush in her mouth.  
"Well, now if you excuse me, I have to take a bath." I dragged her out of the door and then locked it.  
"Oh, well, ok. Hurry up I've got to take one too." She said. After about ten seconds, Allison finally caught on.  
"Wait a minute! Jade let me in! I didn't spit out my toothpaste!"  
"Took you long enough!" I yelled from the inside and then opened the door to let her in. As soon as Allison finished using the bathroom, I dragged her out a second time and then took my shower. And after a few minutes Allison couldn't help but ask me a question.  
"Hey Jade?" She said making sure I could hear her.  
"Ya Alli?" I replied.  
"Remember, yesterday, when I asked you," she said nervously which was something I never expected from a perky 16 year old like her.  
"Ya, I know. I like Adam, can we just not talk about that a lot?"  
"Well that's not what I was going to ask you…" she said still in her nervous voice as I finished changing and opened the bathroom door and faced her.  
"What is it then?" I said confused. I made my way to the hair dryer and turned it on.  
"Well, when you finally admit it, you said: One thing for sure, I'm not going to date him. And when I asked you why, you said: well, that's not important. I want to know why you won't, you really like him, and I think he likes you back."  
When she said this I froze, turned off the hairdryer, and looked down at my feet. I felt awkward and didn't really want to share the true answer.  
"Well that's a little… Private… I'd rather not share…"  
"Oh, well that's ok." She said disappointed. After that it got a little awkward.  
"Well, I'm going to go take a shower now. Okay?" She said still obviously feeling awkward.  
"Ya, okay…" I said. I really didn't like keeping things from Allison. It felt really bad, but that was something really private and I didn't really feel comfortable sharing it.

When we finished, we left the room and throughout the whole walk, it was very quiet. Not like the usual. Usually we would talk none stop about random things, but instead we were quite. Things only got more awkward when we met up with Adam and Kris on our way to the breakfast area.

Adam's POV:

After me and Kris finished getting ready, we headed to the breakfast area, and about half way there, we saw Jade and Allison. At least we think it was them…

"Hey, Adam, look. There are the girls!" he whispered to me.  
"Are you sure that's them? I mean look at them." I paused so Kris could take a look at those girls.  
"Now that I think about it, they might not be them…" he said confused.  
"See, I mean usually they would be laughing and talking. You know, they would be loud!" I said also confused.  
"Well I guess there's only one way to find out!" He said looking at me, thinking I would know which I did.  
"JADE, ALLISON!!" I yelled and was surprised when the two girls turned around and waved 'Hi'. And just a wave, not even a simple word came out of their mouths!  
"You think there okay?" Kris whispered as we walked towards them.  
"Don't know, let's just make sure." I whispered back.  
"Well whatever you do, don't sound too eager, or rude, or like you already know something's wrong, got it!" He said and I nodded a little afraid.

"Hello ladies!" Kris said and gave a little bow to try and make them laugh, but he failed.  
"Hey guys." Jade said slowly. That voice was so sad, and I can't hear it again. I had to do something.  
"Ok guys, what's wrong?" I said and Kris quickly gave me, the 'Look'.  
"Nothing, what makes you think that?" Allison said really fast and kind of nervous. Kris and I looked at her suspiciously, but when I saw Jade look at her, she kind of had a worried look on her face.  
"Well whatever is wrong, you guys should forget it and focus on today. Its group week remember? We need all the positive energy you guys have to help us make it through this." Kris said. His voice, for some reason, got all of us to listen to his advice and focus.

Jade's POV:

We all made our way to the breakfast area and got our food. We found a table and sat down waiting for the attendance person to call out our names. It was very quiet at the table we were sitting at. No one was talking. I could tell Allison was new to this whole quiet thing. She kept on hitting her fork on her plate just to keep some noise in the area. Obviously Adam didn't like it either so he was the first to speak up.

"So," he paused as soon as we all looked at him, "group week. Can't wait to see what that will feel like."  
"Ya, I guess. Hopefully it will be fun and nothing like it is on T.V" Allison said to keep the conversation going, but failed. After those few words there was again silence. Until a, umm, 'Friend' of ours came over to talk.

"Hey guys!" Katrina said putting her hand on both, Kris and Adams shoulders, which sort of got me angry.  
"Hey Katrina…" I said in a snobby voice.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I said 'Hey GUYS' not girls." She said. I rolled my eyes and noticed Allison was angry like me and when she tried to stand up and show Katrina who she is messing with, I pulled her down. I really wanted her to show her up, but I don't want Allison to get in trouble.  
"What do you want?" Adam asked her. I was glad that he hated her.  
"What I want is to give you one more chance to be in my group, and since I know you'll say yes," She said and then looked at Allison and me, "I think you two are going to have to get off my spot and find new partners." She said with a smug look on her face. I noticed Adam look straight at me, and he looked like he felt really bad. I could tell by the look on his face he wanted me to know that he was sorry. This girl really had to go now or else I might just let Allison beat her up.  
"*cough* Bitch *cough*" I said and Allison gave me a little Hi-Five under the table so no one could see.  
"Did you say something?" she said knowing that I did.  
"Actually I did," I said finally standing up for us girls in a non-violent way, "I said Bitch, now leave Adam and Kris alone! Can't you go one day without hitting on cute boys?! Why don't you just go and smack one on Ryan?!" I looked over at Adam and saw him slowly smiling at me. He looked kind of impressed! That made me blush a lot, and I think he might have noticed.  
"Auhh!" Katrina said looking angry, and left the room like the snobby bitch she is. I suddenly heard applause from almost everyone in the room. I just stood up to one of the most annoying, obnoxious, and selfish people in this whole room!

After that moment, we all suddenly became our goofy selves again. We wouldn't even stop talking! But that all stopped when we were all asked to leave the room and start rehearsing for group week.

"We should do this song!" Adam yelled when we finished looking at our song choices.  
"I agree with Adam," I said, "**Some Kind Of Wonderful** is a great song!"  
"Well then let's do it!" Allison said.  
"Ok, then we'll start rehearsing tomorrow!" Kris said and we all confirmed.

Adam's POV:

After that day, I couldn't help but think about what Jade did during breakfast. It was about 9:30 PM and we had all gone up to our rooms to get some sleep. As soon as I got onto my bed, I lay down on it and said; "Wow…" That made Kris a little confused.  
"Wow what?" He said sitting on his bed.  
"Did you see how Jade stood up for us at breakfast? It was amazing! I bet no one else in that room would do that and actually win!"  
"Ya I guess that was pretty cool of her." He replied smiling.  
"Try awesome!" I said and took a deep breath.  
"Did you notice it too?" he asked and that got me to sit up straight.  
"Notice what?" I said which got him pretty shocked.  
"Hello! She totally blushed when you smiled at her!"  
"Oh…" I said feeling a little stupid.  
"Man she is totally in to you!" He said in that convincing voice of his.  
"You think so?"  
"I know so!" He said giving me a little pat on the shoulder.  
"Well, we should get some sleep." I said smiling so happily.  
"Ya I guess, night." He said.  
"Night." I said as I closed the lights. I couldn't help but think about what Kris just told me. I was relieved.


	8. Chapter 8

Jade's POV:

Allison and me decided that we would go straight to bed last night, and surprisingly, we did. We woke up at about 8:00 and started to get ready. Today we were going to have to start rehearsing for group week and we needed to get our butts downstairs and work hard. This was going to be a long day.

"C'mon Alli! We have to get downstairs and start rehearsing! The guys are probably on their way right now!" I yelled as Allison ran to find her phone.  
"Found it! Now let's go!" she said finally finding her phone under her bed. She grabbed my arm and we both ran downstairs.

We looked around the room and found Adam and Kris both reading the song "Some Kind Of Wonderful" and eating doughnuts at the same time. We made our way to them and sat down.

"Looks like some girls overslept this morning." Adam said with a smug look on his face.  
"We did not over sleep! Well some one!" I looked at Allison and then continued, "Couldn't find her phone this morning." We then all looked at Allison and she thought she was in trouble so tried to change the subject.  
"Does it really matter? I mean we're here aren't we?" She said nervously. We all still looked at her because we knew she didn't like it. For some reason, we all like teasing each other. "Now let's get rehearsing!" She said clapping her hands and sitting next to Kris so she could read the lyrics. I sat next to Adam, which got him to smile.

The day went by pretty fast. It's about 10:00PM and we are still working on our choreography, but at least we are having fun. Most groups hate each other.

"I don't care if you cry!" We suddenly heard. It was Nancy Wilson yelling at her team mate Kristin McNamara. Kristin was a blonde girl, and was very nice to people, but Nancy on the other hand was yelling at her because Kristin wanted to rest her voice. Kristin suddenly stood up and walked away still crying.  
"Hey guys you don't mind if I go and talk to her do you?" I asked concerned about her.  
"No not at all." Adam said. I ran to find her. She was sitting on a chair still crying.  
"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as I took a seat next to her.  
"Ya, it's just that Nancy keeps yelling at me, there's just so much drama in my group. I can't take anymore." She said sobbing.  
"It's okay," I said hugging her, "sometimes, there are going to be people that you won't get along with, but you should never give up. I know that you want this, so don't let anyone bring you down. Okay?" She nodded, "Now come on, we have to go rehearse." She smiled and said "Thanks, my names Kristin."  
"Mines Jade." I said as we walked to our groups.

Adam's POV:

"Hey guys you don't mind if I go and talk to her do you?" Jade asked when she saw Kristin McNamara crying after being yelled at by her so called 'Team Mate' Nancy Wilson.  
'_Wow, I can't believe how nice Jade is to go and talk to her like that!'_ I thought in my head.  
""Hello earth to Adam," Allison said waving her hand in from of my face, "it would be great if you stopped day dreaming about Jade." Allison quickly put her hand over her mouth. She obviously said something wrong.

Allison's POV:

_'Oh Crap! Did I just say that! That's like the number one thing I shouldn't have said! What if he knows that Jade like's him now!!' _I thought as I quickly covered my mouth.  
"Huh, what do you mean day dreaming about Jade? Why would I be doing that?" Adam said nervously, and Kris slapped his head. I didn't know what to do so I tried to make them forget.  
"I said stop daydreaming about… Umm… about, GOT IT! I said stop daydreaming about jam, and speaking of jam, who wants a jam sandwich? Huh, anyone? Well I do," I got up and tried to walk away, "later!"  
"Hold it!" Kris yelled and I slowly walked back towards them, "Jam? Is that really the best you can come up with?" he said smiling.  
"I'm 16 what did you expect?!" I yelled thinking maybe that would make them stop. I looked at Adam who was frozen. He didn't move a muscle! He was like a colorful statue with its eyes wide open really shocked!  
"Allison we know you said Jade! Right Adam." Kris said crossing his arms, but Adam was still in a state of shock, "Adam, hello, are you okay buddy?" Kris gave Adam a few nudges and Adam finally budged. I tried to run, but Kris noticed. "You stay right there Allison!"  
"Fine!" I yelled again.  
"Huh, oh ya, I'm fine, just a little shocked that's all." He slowly turned and faced me. "How long have you known?!" He demanded.  
"Well, I, well, umm, just guessed…" I lied. I really knew ever since the first time I saw him look at her.  
"Since we have a lot of work to do, I take that answer, but you better tell me sooner or later, okay?" Adam said.  
"Yes Sir!" I said and ran back to my seat, but Adam couldn't help but ask me a question.  
"So, does that mean she likes me?" he said smugly and Kris hit his shoulder.  
"Ouch!" Adam yelled and then got straight back to work.

Right after that Jade came and sat down next to Adam again. Adam, Kris, and I all felt really awkward, we didn't know what to do, but we all knew that that little conversation should be kept a secret from Jade.

"Hey Jade." Adam said trying to sound cool. Me and Kris both rolled our eyes and slapped our heads.  
"Umm, hey Adam…" She said sounding confused, and for the rest of the day we worked on our group performance.

Kris's POV:

_'That was really awkward…' _I thought as we performed the song in front of a mirror._ 'I have got to teach Adam how to sound like he isn't nervous'_  
"Kris are you listening?" Jade said as I snapped out of my trance.  
"Huh. Oh sorry. Just thinking, now let's do this!" I said as they all nodded.

We practiced for 2 more hours and it was about 12:00AM. We decided to do one more run before going to bed. When we finished we all headed to our rooms to finally get some rest before the big day.

"So, about what Alli said, you didn't tell her anything did you?" Adam asked me a few minutes after closing the door.  
"No. Of course I didn't. I don't break promises and you should know that by now. Allison must have just figured it out or…"  
"Or what?" Adam asked me.  
"Or, maybe Jade told Allison she likes you, and well, she is 16 and she can't really keep her mouth shut you know."  
"Ya, I guess, but I'm not sure. She might just think I was crushing on her,"  
"Which you are." I interrupted.  
"Uhh, ya, whatever. She might think I was crushing on her, but Jade might not."  
"Well you never know." I said trying to make him think positive. "She probably likes you, now come on are we going to talk about this every single night? Let's get some sleep!" I closed the lights and fell right asleep, but Adam on the other hand probably took about 1 or 2 hours to fall asleep.

Adam's POV:

Kris and I woke up the next day at about 8:00 AM like always. We headed straight downstairs and to the room that we would perform our group performance. Jade and Allison were already there and they were going through the song one more time.

"Looks like some guys overslept this morning." Jade said with a smug look on her face. I said the same thing to her yesterday when they were late. She and Allison probably got downstairs earlier than us just to do that. Kris on the other hand, giggled a little and I gave him a sharp look which caused him to pretend like he was coughing.  
"*cough cough* Sorry, got a tickle in my throat." He said to make me look away.  
"Ya well you better!" I said and then read through the song one more time.

After about 30 minutes, the groups were asked to line up. We were going to be the 7th group to perform for the judges. During the day, most people made it through. Some of them were really pissed out that they didn't make it, but most were calm, but soon broke down and started to cry. It was finally our groups turn to perform.

We sang the full song and none of the judges stopped us. Not even Simon! That was good news so far.  
"You are an incredible singer!" Kara said to me as we stood in a line waiting for our fate.  
"You know I actually quite enjoyed the performance. It was in tune, no one forgot their lyrics and well it was good." Simon said which got us all happy.  
"Okay. For this particular group, were going to ask you all to stay where you are…" Paula said and Randy finished the sentence for her, "Because you're all going to Hollywood!" He yelled as we all hugged each other and the crowd applauded. We made our way to our seats and the rest of the groups had their chances to perform.

The day went by fast, most groups were good, and surprisingly, Tatiana Dell Torro made it through. The last group was Compromise, which had Kristin McNamara. I noticed Jade giving her a thumbs up before performing. Sadly Simon said that they didn't do very well and only one girl was going to the next round. Thankfully it was Kristin and not Nancy. When everyone finished, we all headed to our rooms and got some sleep. Tomorrow we would have to perform in front of the judges alone. We had all chosen our songs and rehearsed them a lot and then went to bed. Tomorrow would be the last day in Hollywood before the judges pick the top 36.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam's POV:

Today was the day. It was the day that we would perform in front of the judges by ourselves for the first time before the top 36 were chosen. I decided to pick 'Believe' by Cher. It was kind of weird picking that song.  
*******************  
Flashback:  
**_**'I can't find anything to sing'**_** I thought as I looked through the guys list of songs to choose from. **_**'I don't think I should do Stevie Wonder, a lot of guys are going to do that.'**_** I figured that Stevie Wonder wasn't the artist I wanted to choose from. I then saw a producer and decided that maybe the girls had a good song I could choose from.  
"Can we pick from the girl's list?" I asked him.  
"Yes, of course!" He answered and handed the list to me. **_**'Believe by Cher… Na, I'm not going to do that.' **_**I thought for a few minutes. **_**'Well maybe if I changed up the field of the song. The melody is strong, everybody knows it. It has really beautiful lyrics. Let me try this!' **_**I thought and headed to the vocal coach. I asked them if I could do that.  
"Hmm… I don't know…" They replied to my idea.  
"Well maybe if we changed the melody a bit and made it sort of the pop/rock ballet?" I said trying to convince them into letting me.  
"Oh, okay." We paused for a little and then continued.  
"Is it too gay? You think?" I asked them.  
"Well…" and he shrugged, but I still did the song. It was a little awkward but it all worked out.  
End Flashback.  
*******************  
"So, you guys ready for today?" I asked Kris and the girls as we headed for the performing area.  
"Definitely! What songs are you guys doing?" Jade said as she looked at me.  
"I'm doing 'Because of You' by Kelly Clarkson." Allison said.  
"I picked 'Believe' by Cher." I answered looking right back at her.  
"Well I'm doing 'I Hope You Dance' by Lee Ann Womack." She said and Allison quickly gave her a nudge when she noticed her looking at me. She then blushed. I quite enjoyed that.  
"Cool!" I said snapping back into reality.  
"Well, I'm doing…" Kris said but was then interrupted by one of the stage managers.  
"May everyone please stand in a line behind this box?!" The guy said into a megaphone and pointed to a box next to him. "Everyone here must pick a random number!" He continued as we all stood in a line and picked our numbers.

Everyone, surprisingly, wanted number one, including me! I was next in line. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jade talking to Allison. I felt like she was my good luck charm for some reason. I stretched out my arm and picked up a random paper. I looked at the number and it was the number one! Everyone noticed and started to clap. Kris also gave me a quick Hi-Five. I also noticed a camera so I decided to show off a little.  
"Oh yeah, I got number one!" I said as I held the paper in front of my face. I then got out of the line and waited for the others to get their numbers. Jade, which was next in line, got 16, Allison got 31, and Kris got 8. Allison was jealous that we all got lower numbers than her. She had her arms crossed for a while and also pouted. We all found that cute, and funny!

About 10 minutes later, I was asked to go onto the stage and perform my song. The judges weren't supposed to say anything, so I didn't get any comments. After my song I walked of the stage and headed back to my seat where Jade and Allison both gave me hugs, and since Kris was a guy, he gave me a Hi-Five. After a few people it was then Kris. He did awesome in his performance. Later was Jade who got Paula to give her a standing ovation. Who can blame her, it was perfect. Finally there was Allison. She totally rocked it! After everyone performed, we all sat down for 5 minutes in our seats to just talk. When Allison and Jade finished their conversation, it was finally my turn to talk to Jade and Kris' turn to talk to Allison.

Jade's POV:

"You did amazing up there." Adam told me when Allie and I finished our conversation.  
"Thanks! You weren't so bad yourself." Adam gave me the 'Look' so I was obviously going to have to add something to my sentence. "Okay, you were incredible!"  
"That's better!" He said and we laughed, but our conversation was soon interrupted by our fellow contestant; Danny Gokey.  
"Why hello there miss. I'm Danny. What might your name be?" Danny said. I opened my mouth to speak, but Adam decided to speak for me.  
"Her name is Jade." Adam said and looked at Danny with a 'You better not touch her!' look, but Danny ignored that look.  
"Well anyway, I noticed that we both did 'I hope you dance' and well you know what they say… 'Great minds think alike'." He said ignoring Adam.  
"That must be wrong since you're talking about you." Adam mumbled to himself and sunk into his seat. That got Danny's attention and he looked straight at him.  
"Uh… Yeah. Well…" I said but was cut off. Why is it that I wasn't able to speak while between these two.  
"Well, I guess that were going to be in the top 10 together. I'll see you there." He said with a wink. I just ignored him and looked at Adam who obviously couldn't let it go. I didn't know what he was mumbling to himself, but I did see him roll his eyes. There's one pair I don't think I will ever want to get in between again.

Later on, we were all asked to go to different rooms. They had called Adam to go to a room a while ago along with a lot more people. I didn't know if we were going to be in the same room or not, but what I knew is that I really wanted all of us to make it through this part.  
"Jade, come up here!" I man called and I did what I was told, Allison, Kris and Adam were already gone. I made my way to room number one. I opened the door and suddenly noticed Adam sitting on the ground kind of tired. I saw him look up at me and his face completely lit up.  
"Hey Jade, over here!" he yelled waving his hand. I made my way over to him and sat down beside him.  
"Hey Adam, didn't think I was going to be in the same room as you." I said to him and he giggled.  
"Yeah, well, to be honest I didn't think I would be in the same room as anyone I knew. But I'm glad it was you." He said in a calm voice and gave me a small smile, which made me smile back.

We talked the whole time we were there. We soon got tired just like everyone else so we decided to rest. I rested my head on Adam's shoulder and he had his arm around me. I looked around the room and noticed Danny looking at us. I didn't even know he was here! But I'm glad he didn't try and flirt with me. Finally after hours of waiting we heard the group next door to us yelling and celebrating because they obviously got good news from the judges. Our door suddenly opened up and we saw Paula, Randy, and Kara standing there looking a bit upset. We knew that Simon had to leave to London, so it wasn't a surprise that he didn't stay. I'm a little relieved that he didn't stay because he would usually make you feel bad. They then started to speak.

"How you guys feeling?" Randy said to make us feel a little more comfortable.  
"Good. Nervous. Fine. Freaking out a bit." We all answered.  
"This has been the toughest decision for us to make this season," Randy said again and everyone got very nervous. "We always encourage people to come back and to you know everything, because you know you guys got a shot, and you know your really young and umm, just looking at all these faces this is so hard for us to do." Everyone was then disappointed because by the sounds of things, we weren't going to make it. "Uh..." he paused, "YOU GUYS ARE THROUGH!!" and with those four words, everyone jumped up and started to hug each other.

After a good ten minutes, we were able to leave our rooms and meat up with the rest of the contestants. I tried to find Allison and Adam tried to find Kris, but I didn't find her. Suddenly, someone snuck up behind me and hugged me so tightly. It was obviously… "Hey, Allison! Did you make it?" I asked hugging her a lot.  
"Yeah! And I'm guessing that you made it too?" She replied hugging me back.  
"Thankfully, oh and Adam made it too. We were in the same room." She then looked at me and smiled.  
"Oh, so you were in the same room as Adam, huh. Did you get cozy in the corner?" She said with a wink and I rolled my eyes and ignored the question.  
"Speaking of Adam, he said that we should all meet up next to the stairs. We should get going and see if Kris made it too." I said and she nodded.

We headed to the stairs and saw Kris and Adam talking.  
"Hey guys! So Kris did you make it?" Allison yelled.  
"Hey!" Kris yelled and came up to hug us.  
"I'll take that as a yes." I said practically choking from how hard Kris was hugging us.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to squeeze you guys so tight." He apologized.  
"It's okay, we can't blame you." I said.  
"Now come on guys lets go celebrate!" Adam yelled. And with that, we all headed to the hallway and celebrated with the other contestants; we needed to have some fun. Tomorrow we would be told who made it to the top 36 and hopefully we will all make it through together.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam's POV:

I lay on my bed, late at night thinking about anything that came in my head. It was our last day at this hotel before we would either move to the mansion or go back to our homes. I couldn't sleep, I felt like there was something that I forgot to do, but I never planned anything. Suddenly the thought of Jade came into my head. After a few good thoughts about her, I suddenly frowned knowing that this might be the last time I see her. One of us might leave, or we might both lose. _'That's it!' _I thought. I finally figured out what I seemed to have forgotten, but I never really did forget, I just felt like I needed to do something. I quietly got out of my bed hoping not to wake Kris and put on my shoes. I quietly opened the door and ran to Jade and Allison's room. I didn't want to ring the door bell because that might wake Allison too, so I just called her phone.

Jade's POV:

_  
__**'I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility  
that you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much, just too much…'**__  
_  
"Huh?!" I yelled when I heard my phone ringing but then quickly covered my mouth when I remembered Allison was still asleep. My phone was ringing. It was playing 'Crush' by David Archuleta. I knew it would be Adam because that was his special ringtone, and no one except Allison knew that I used that song for when he calls me. I grabbed my phone and answered it. "Hello?" I said sounding exhausted, which I was.  
"Hey Jade, it's Adam." Adam whispered.  
"Oh hey Adam, I didn't expect you to call… at 3:00… In the morning." I said making it obvious that he woke me up.  
"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. But I did it for a reason." He said sounding smart.  
"Well what is it?" I demanded.  
"You'll see." He said smugly.  
"Wait, what do you mean: _'You'll see'_? Am I going to have to get out of my bed?" I said getting kind of pissed that he called in the middle of the night asking me to get out of bed.  
"Well, actually, you will. I want to show you something special. Open your door. I'm waiting outside." He said and I suddenly felt happy.  
"Okay, fine." I said and hung up the phone, "Something special?" I said to myself. I got out of my bed and put on my Ugg boots. I ran to the door and there I saw Adam standing smiling at me, and then strangely, I think he was checking me out.  
"What are you doing?" I said crossing my arms. There was no answer, so I snapped my fingers and that got him to snap out of it.  
"Huh?" He said confused.  
"Let me repeat myself, what are you doing?" I said and he smiled again.  
"Nothing, I just didn't know that you wore shorts and a tank top when you went to sleep." He said with a satisfied look on his face checking me out one more time. I hit his arm and then froze realizing what I was wearing. I honestly didn't know if I was annoyed, or happy. I shook my head and quickly changed the subject.  
"Well you know I didn't expect to have company. Now what are you doing here?!" I said as I closed my door quietly hoping not to wake Allison.  
"Just follow me." He said and then grabbed my arm.

Adam's POV:

I grabbed her arm and we ran to the end of the hallway where there was a small bridge that would let us enter or exit the hotel. No one has ever been there at night except for me. Everyone else was asleep and whenever I don't feel comfortable, I just visit this place and I feel good.  
"Adam!" Jade yelled and snatched her hand from me and which made us both stop running, "Where the hell are you taking me?! We aren't even supposed to be awake at this time!" She yelled and I was shocked.  
"Listen Jade, I'm sorry if you're mad at me, but you know how it's our last day here before we either go home or go to the top 12," she nodded, "yeah, well there is something that I know I have to show you." I said a little disappointed that she was mad. She obviously sensed that I was sad because I knew her heart sank when she saw my face.  
"Adam, I'm sorry. It's just that it's really late, and I don't want us to get in trouble." She said holding my hand. "Now come on, I want to see what you wanted to show me." And with those words, I slowly smiled and led her to the bridge.

After a minute or so, we were almost there. "Close your eyes." I said to Jade as she closed her eyes and I grabbed her shoulders to bring her to the surprise. I put her in her spot. "Okay, now open them." I said as she opened her eyes.

Jade's POV:

I opened my eyes when I got the approval from Adam and saw the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was an amazing ocean view and I have never actually seen one like this before. The city lights were reflected on the water along with the moon.  
"Oh my gosh!" I said as I gazed upon the perfect view, it was amazing. I didn't think that Adam would be showing me this, and the fact that he did it at this time, just makes it seem more romantic.  
"You like it?" Adam said as I leaned on the glass still looking at the ocean.  
"Are you kidding me?" I said and slowly took my eyes off of the view and looked at his big blue eyes, "I love it."  
"Well that's good to hear." Adam said as we both turned our heads to look at the ocean.

Kris' POV:

_'Yawn!' _I yawned as I stretched. "What time is it?" I said to myself. "Hey Adam, you awake." I said as I looked over to see that there was no one on his bed. "Adam?" I said before getting up and checking the bathroom. No one was there so I picked up my phone and before I dialed the number, I saw Adam's phone on the table. "That's just great! I'd better call one of the girls." I said and dialed Allison's number.

Allison's POV:

_'Ring! Ring! Ring' _My phone rang in the middle of the night, "Oh gosh! What is it?!" I yelled as I got my phone.  
"Hello, hey Allie, it's me Kris." Kris said and I could tell he was worried, and tired.  
"Oh hey Kris," I paused, "What is wrong with you?!" I yelled in an incredibly exhausted and angry tone.  
"I'm sorry, it's just that Adam isn't in our room and I thought I should check up on you guys just in case you might know."  
"Well I don't know anything. Hold on let me ask…" I turned my head and saw that there was nobody on Jade's bed, I was shocked.  
"Hello? Allie? What's wrong?" Kris asked confused.  
"Jade…" I muttered.  
"Jade? Jade what?" he said still very confused but sounding more and more worried by the second.  
"Jade…" I said quietly but then yelled, "SHE'S GONE!"  
"What?! Well I'm guessing that she and Adam both gone at the same time mean's that there is a chance that they might be hanging out or something."  
"Well if they are, we have to get them to come back or else they could get caught and get in trouble! I'll call Jade, okay. Oh did you try to call Adam?" I asked looking around the room to see if she didn't bring her phone.  
"Okay. Oh, and no I didn't try to call Adam. But I don't have to considering the fact that his phone is in my hand right now. Text me if you find them okay?"  
"Okay, later." I said before closing the phone and dialing Jade's number.

Adam's POV:

We were still watching the ocean, we didn't talk, we were both nervous, I could tell. _'Do something stupid!' _I thought bighting my lip. I noticed her hand on the glass so I thought that would make a good start. I slowly moved my hand over to hers and landed it on top of her hands. I saw her face and it looked pretty shocked, but then I saw her blush which was probably a good sign.  
"So, nice view right?" I said.  
"Uh, yeah." Jade answered but then frowned.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Oh nothing. I just want to know…"  
"Know what?"  
"Well I want to know why you brought me here." She said still frowning.  
"Well, to be honest, I've been here two or three times before and it's just a really good place for me. It's kind of special."  
"And, what does that have to do with me?" she said.  
"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me," she rolled her eyes, "it's really special to me, and well I've known you ever since the auditions and I feel like you're someone I can trust, and it's almost like I've known you my entire life or something. And well the truth is I, um, I, well…"  
"You what?" she said and I noticed her face suddenly getting happier and happier by the second.  
"I lo…" I really wanted to say that I love her, but I just couldn't!  
"Yes?!" she said and her face completely lit up.  
"I love this view!" I said by mistake. _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' _was all I managed to think of after I said those words.  
"Oh, well so do I." She said. I could tell she was disappointed as she turned her head and looked at the view.  
"Well, actually," I said and she quickly turned her head to face me, "I think you're really sweet and nice and fun and well I think you're awesome." I said and she blushed.  
"Really?" she said and I nodded, "Adam that is so sweet." This was a perfect chance for me to make my move so I tried. I held both of her hands and looked her straight in the eye. I could tell she was nervous just by the look on her face. I slowly leaned in and puckered my lips and as soon as I saw her doing the same I closed my eyes. Then, all of a sudden; _'Ring! Ring! Ring'_ Jade's phone rang. Our lips were incredibly close. If that call was just one second late then we would have had our very first kiss with each other! _'Damn it!' _I thought as I squinted my eyes. I was incredibly mad.

Jade's POV:

"Hello?" I answered.  
"Hey Jade, oh and I don't want to sound rude or anything, but are you insane?! You can't just go wondering of in the middle of the night!"  
"Oh hey Allie! I know and I'm sorry, I'll come back right away. Oh don't worry I'm fine, I'm just hanging with Adam."  
"Well I'm going to give you ten minutes before sending out a search party, okay?"  
"Got it, see ya." I said and closed the phone. I looked straight at Adam who was clearly depressed.  
"So, I'm guessing that we're going to have to listen to 'mom' and go to bed now." He said and I laughed.  
"Yeah, I guess. Come on let's go." I said before walking off. _'Did that just happen?' _ I thought as me and Adam arrived at my room, _'God! I hate Allie for calling me! Couldn't she wait for like two freaking seconds!?'_  
"So, here's your room." Adam said and I bounced back into reality.  
"Oh, yeah, well see you tomorrow." I said and neither of us hugged or did anything really, it was just so awkward.  
"Bye." Adam said with his arms behind his back. He was still facing me, and was still smiling, but the second he turned away I got angry and opened the door. I was facing the door, that is until I shot a death glare at Allison who had a shocked look on her face when she saw my reaction.  
"Couldn't you wait like two freaking seconds?!" I yelled before going onto my bed and covering my face with my pillow.  
"Well sorry… I thought that you were in trouble. Besides it's not my fault, Kris is the one that called me and told me to call you!" she said and then sat on my bed. "What were you guys doing anyway?" and as soon as she asked me that question I knew it was going to be a long night. "Where did you go? When did you leave? What were two up to? Is it something that I should know about?" she said with her arms crossed.  
"For the sake of being able to live the rest of my life without you bugging me about this," she shot a death glare at me, "I'll tell you what happened. But you have to promise that you will let me sleep as soon as I answer you're: 'Where?', 'When?', and 'What'?' questions."  
"Cross my heart! Now spill!" she said and sat in criss-cross with her hands in her lap, just like a little kid.  
"Okay. Where: that bridge at the hotels entrance. When: around 3:00 AM." She checked her watch to see how long I was gone. Luckily it was only about 3:30, so I wasn't gone for that long. "And finally. What: watching the ocean view." With those four final words (watching the ocean view.) her jaw dropped.  
"Wait a minute! You can't really expect me to go straight to bed after hearing that you guys had a romantic trip with each other, do you?!" she exclaimed.  
"Okay. One: no I don't expect you to go straight to bed. Two: just because I don't expect you to doesn't mean I can't just grab my headphones and fall asleep listening to really loud rock bands. Three: It was not a romantic trip, and four," I pushed her off my bed playfully, "this is _'MY' _bed." She crossed her arms and got onto her bed. But surprisingly, I told her stuff by choice, instead of by force. "AND HE TRIED TO KISS ME!!" I yelled and then Allison squealed so loud that I think I think I completely lost my hearing. "Of course he would have been successful if you didn't call when our lips were going to meet!" I yelled and she frowned.  
"Oh, sorry about that, I thought you guys were in trouble. And since you told me that, I will grant you the night to sleep peacefully." She said with a bow before getting up and closing the lights. We both fell asleep as soon as we closed our eyes. It had been a long night.

Adam's POV:

Kris and I woke up the next morning and headed straight to the hotels exit. We were all exhausted from yesterday. We were supposed to go to the judges' mansion today to find out if we make it to the top 36 or not. Me and Kris got downstairs and met up with the girls. We were all able to sit in the same car for the trip. We listened to music, sang along to our favorite songs, and just talked. And surprisingly, it wasn't awkward at all for the four of us. Especially me and Jade.  
"So guys, are you nervous?" I asked after a song finished.  
"Incredibly so!" Allison replied. She was usually the nervous one since she was so young.  
"I actually agree with Allie." Jade said.  
"So do I." Kris said and I had to agree with them all. Even though we all did great during Hollywood week, you can never be sure what the judges might decide.

Finally after a 30 minute drive, we made it to the mansion. It. Was. HUGE! It was amazing and much decorated. No wonder they always look like they just stepped out of a spa. There was a waiting room for us with lots of seats. We all sat down and waited for our fate.  
_"May Adam please go to the judges' room, now?" _I heard from the speakers. I got up and walked to the door. Kris, Jade, and Allison were waiting for me to give them the good or bad news.  
"Good luck Adam!" Allison yelled and I smiled at the gang before walking in to the room. So far, all the guys have been safe, and that was good for them but bad for me since there were only 18 spots for the guys. I walked to the room and sat in my chair. The judges and I had a little chat before I got the news. I couldn't breathe! I was too nervous.  
"It's not good news." Simon said which caused my heart to sink, but I didn't want to seem so desperate.  
"It isn't?" I asked Simon while I was smiling, trying to look like I was really confident. There was a sudden pause to make things dramatic.  
"It's great news." He said and I was relieved. _'So much for playing it cool.' _I thought. When I was done with the judges I went to face the next four critics; Jade, Kris, Allison, and the rest of the world.

"I made it!" I yelled and hugged Jade and Allie, and gave Kris a man hug.  
"Great job Adam!" Jade yelled while she and Allison kept hugging me.  
"Thanks guys!" I yelled and looked over to see what Ryan would have to say.  
"Congrats man! We'll see you next week then?" Ryan asked as the two girls let go of me.  
"Do you really think I would leave after making it to the top 36?" I said and Ryan smiled.

After about 20-30 minutes, it was Allie's turn. She wasn't in there long, and thankfully she came out running and screaming. She hugged all of us and Ryan told her congratulations. After about 10 minutes, it was Jade's turn. I was actually even more nervous for her then I was for myself and Allison combined! I just really wanted to see her again, and hopefully forever. She was in the room for a while and that got me nervous. I didn't know what was going to happen! Suddenly, I heard yelling and it turns out she was running just like Allie, practically jumping up and down. She ran to Allison first since she was closet and then hugged me, and then Kris. I could tell just by the look on her face that she was incredibly excited.  
"I'm so happy for you." I whispered in her ear while she was still hugging me. She didn't say anything but she did hug me even tighter. Finally, it was Kris' turn. He was in there for a long time. We were all getting kind of worried, but were even more when Kris came out saying that he would have to have a sing off. We didn't know the name of the other contestant, but we were all worried. After another 2 or 3 minutes of waiting, Kris and the other guy stepped out of the room, both very disappointed.  
"Kris made it but I didn't…" the guy said while pointing at Kris. Everyone there got up and hugged both of them. It was a very sad time.

Finally, after about an hour, we were all done and knew our fate. All four of us made it through so we were all really happy, but, at the same time, really nervous since next week, we would have to win America's votes.


	11. Chapter 11

Adam's POV:

The week went by pretty quick. We had non-stop rehearsals, interviews, and we had to get our outfit and makeup ready. It was pretty fun; Kris and I hung out more than we usually did, but we didn't see Allie and Jade as much as we saw each other. The girls would have to go to a private room with no boys when getting their outfits fitted and well chosen, which took a while. It was the day before the show, and we were going to head out and see which group we were in. We got to the front of the line and got assigned a number. After we all got it we shared them with each other.

"Well I got group 2." I said.  
"Same here." Allison yelled, as usual.  
"Dido." Kris said.  
"Well unlike you guys, I got group number 3. But look at the bright side." Jade said and we all looked confused, what could the bright side be? We all wanted to be in the same group!  
"And what would that be?" I asked in a flirty tone.  
"Well, now, we might all go to the top 12. If we were in the same group only 3 of us would make it." She said and we nodded.  
"True that!" Allie yelled again. Boy that girl was active!

After a week, it was time for group 2 to perform. We didn't get to see Jade that day, but she told us that she would miss us and hugged all of us. We would be able to see her next week in the group 3 eliminations. All the groups would have to go to different houses and stay there until the top 12 were chosen. Even after our eliminations, the three that made it would stay in the house. Last week, Michael Sarver made it through. So did this girl called Alexis, and for some reason, I never felt comfortable next to her. She would always flirt with me for some reason, was I really that attractive? And sadly that last guy that made it through was that jerk Danny Gokey. That guy has been bugging Jade all month! He has been flirting with her and trying to get her to kiss him too! The nerve of that guy! And as strange as it may seem, Jade didn't really let him get to her, she obviously got annoyed, but I seemed more annoyed than her. I was actually jealous!

Finally, it was the moment we've all been waiting for. It was time for us to perform. First up was Jasmine, then Matt, then Jeanine, then Nick, or Norman. Finally it was Allie's turn. She sang Alone by Heart. It was awesome and the judges agreed with me! She is bound to make it through! Right after Allison, it was Kris, he sang Man in the Mirror by Michael Jackson. I thought it was incredible! And again, the judges agreed, Simon even said that the ladies will like him, and like I said before, he is pretty attractive. Anyway, next was Meagan, then another Matt. Next were Jesse, Kai, and Mishavonna. Finally, it was my turn, I was shaking like crazy! I had no idea it would be this hard! I got on the stage and sang my heart out. This was going to be my only chance to impress the judges and America at the same time. I finished singing (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction by Rolling Stones and the judges thankfully liked it. Simon said that parts of it were bad and parts were good, but at least he said the last note was amazing. After the show, we all headed to our rooms and went straight to bed, even me!

We woke up the next morning and got to the dressing rooms. It was the day of the results and we were all nervous. Only three of us could make it through and everyone in our group was so talented. At around 7:30, we headed to the show and got all of our outfits on. We got on stage and took our seats. Ryan gave that speech he always give's, and we did our group performance and that got us all to calm down a little. Finally, it was time for the results. Ryan called up Allison, Jesse, and Matt up on stage and he announced who made it.

"Allison," he said and she looked at him, "you made it through to the top 12." And with those words everyone in the area was yelling and cheering for Allie. We were all so happy for her and she made her way to Danny, Alexis, and Michael who were sitting in their seats.

"Meagan, Kris, Jeanine and Matt." Ryan said and those people made their way to the center stage. I gave Kris thumbs up and he smiled. Ryan then sent Matt and Jeanine back to their spots since they didn't make it and then it was either Kris or Meagan.  
"Meagan," he said and just like Allison, she looked at him, "You did not make it through, which means Kris did." He said and everyone again cheered. Before it was my turn to find out my fate, Kris said that Brooke White would perform and then there was a break.

"Adam, Nick, Jasmine, Mishavonna and Kai please come to the center stage." Ryan announced and we all walked up to the stage. Ryan announced that it was either me or Nick, and to my surprise, it was me. I ran over and hugged Allie and Kris, and before I knew it, the night was over. I got so many calls from my family and friends congratulating me, but the one call I really wanted, never came.

_'Ring! Ring! Ring!' _My phone rang right before I was going to turn the lights off in my room and get some sleep. I rushed over to my phone and hoped that it was the person I was expecting.

"Hey Adam!" Jade yelled. Guess I was right.  
"Took you long enough to call, don't you think." I said and I could tell that she rolled her eyes.  
"Well I'm sorry, but I was busy and they didn't me use my phone."  
"In that case, I forgive you." I said.  
"Anyway… CONGRADULATIONS!" she yelled and I was forced to move the phone from my ear to prevent losing my hearing.  
"Thanks. Now all you have to do is do good tomorrow and I won't have to live with 24/7 crying."  
"Aw, your saying that if I didn't make it you would start to cry." She said in a baby tone.  
"Actually, I was talking about Allie," she giggled, "but I guess that I would be sad."  
"Well, I got to get to bed now, tell Kris and Allison I said congrats, okay?" she said.  
"Yeah well, I have to get to bed too. See ya soon." I said and yawned.  
"Bye." She said and closed her phone. I put the phone down and closed the lights. I was a lot more relaxed after talking to her.

"See you soon Jade." I said to myself and closed my eyes.

Jade's POV:

Today was the day. It's been a long hard week and it was finally time for my group to perform. I was really excited. Not only was I going to perform for the first time to win America's votes, but I was also going to be able to see Adam tomorrow in the result show. After calling a few people up, it was finally my turn to perform.

"And here is Jade singing Please Don't Leave Me by Pink. Didn't really think anyone was going to sing a song by Pink, but on with the show!" Ryan announced and I heard the applause. I was also surprised to see that there were some girls yelling. I got on stage when the music started and sang my heart out. I finished the song, and again, there was an applause and lots of yelling! I even looked down and saw this guy whistling. Then I looked towards the judges when it was time to be, well judged.

"Yo Dog!" Randy said to quite down the crowd. "That was the bomb tonight!" he yelled and I perked up, I could barely hear the crowd cheering! "I loved it!" he yelled and I looked towards Kara to see her comment.  
"Yeah! I agree with Randy! That was awesome." She said and then I turned to Paula who was giving me a standing ovation.  
"What can I say? You rocked the house tonight. You could sing the phonebook and make it sound good." She said and I laughed. It was finally the moment I was waiting for, Simon.  
"You know Jade, I actually quite like you, and I think that was a good song choice. It was a risk and that is what we want you guys to do. You were the first to do that tonight. Congratulations, and I hope we see you in the top 12." He said and I was surprised. I thought that I did well, but I didn't know that the judges would ALL agree with me. Especially Simon, since he was a real critic and stuff. Ryan made his way to the stage and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Well Jade, you got good reviews from all judges and I bet you're feeling great!" he said.  
"Sure am!" I yelled.  
"Well if you would like to vote for Jade, here are the numbers." Ryan said and gave them. I felt incredible!

The night was over quickly and I was soon home reading tons of messages and answering lots of calls I got from my friends and family. Adam then rushed to my mind, he didn't call yet. He was probably busy so I just let it slide, but as soon as I put down my phone I heard the song Crush by David Archuleta ring and I knew it was him.  
"Hey Adam!" I yelled still perky from the good reviews I got.  
"Hey Jade! Congrats today! You did awesome, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he said.  
"Thanks, and see you soon, I'm going to get some rest, big day tomorrow!" I yelled.  
"Yeah well bye." He said and shut the phone. I put my phone down and fell right to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and headed to the area. The day went by pretty fast; I finally got to see Adam, Allie, and Kris too.  
"Jade!" Allie yelled and ran right over the second she saw me. I could barley breath from how tight she was hugging me.  
"Long time no see!" I managed to choke out, she noticed that she was literally killing me and let go.  
"Sorry, I just missed you a lot." She said smiling.  
"It's alright." I said and looked around the room hoping to find the guys.  
"If you're looking for the guys there right there." Allie said not pointing anywhere, but I still felt two people hugging me.  
"Hey Jade, you miss me." I heard the one and only, Adam say, Kris had a smug look on his face.  
"How could I not?! Don't worry Kris, I didn't forget you." I said and Adam looked even more satisfied.

After catching up for a few minutes, the show started and it was time for the eliminations. I got on stage and performed the group song, then after a 'short' brake, it was time for the results. Ryan announced that two guys named Scott and Jorge made it through, and it was my turn to find out my fate. I was asked up on stage and before I knew it, I was the last one out of my group still on the stage, and I had made it through. I could barley breath, but apparently I could sing. I was asked to sing Please Don't Leave Me by Pink one more time before joining the other top 12 contestants it their area. I hugged all of them, including sadly, Danny, and thankfully, Adam.

"I knew you could do it." Adam whispered in my ears while I hugged him.  
"Dido." I said before letting go and we both received big smiles from each other.

"I can't believe we all made it!" Allison yelled while Adam, Kris, and I all walked behind the overactive teenager.  
"I know Allison, we heard you say that… 32 times." Kris said getting pissed.  
"I know…" she said finally calming down, or so I thought, "But I just can't believe that we all made it!" she yelled, again.  
"33 times." Kris mumbled and Adam and I laughed.  
"Well anyway, I'm just glad that were all going to be able to see each other again." I said to keep Allie from saying it again, and again, and again.  
"Same here." Adam said, and for some reason Kris and Allie both rolled their eyes. "Um, what's up with the eye rolling?" Adam asked.  
"Oh I don't know, it's just that you guys always seem to agree with each other." Kris said and Allison nodded. I blushed and when I looked over at Adam, he gave Kris a death glare. "Just saying." Kris said putting his hands up in defeat.  
"Yeah well anyway, here is my room, good night guys." Adam said and entered his room. We eventually all found our rooms and went to sleep. We had all made it through, just like Allison wouldn't stop saying, and we were all excited. We were going to move into the mansion too, and we have heard rumors about swimming pools, bowling allies, and lots of other things. _'This is going to be the best time I am ever going to have.'_ I said and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Really sorry for the long wait guys. I was out on a vacation with the family for a while. And since I'm writing this, I want to just say something. Thanks for all the great reviews guys! And can people that read this make reviews because I only have six and I really want more. You don't have to; I would really appreciate if you did though, so anyways on with the story, THANKS!!!**

Adam's POV:

We all woke up the next morning and finished packing our bags. Last week was wildcard round and the judges picked Matt, Meagan, Anoop, and Jasmine. We all headed downstairs and got into a limo.  
"How crazy is this!?" Jasmine and Allison yelled at the same time. Since they were both 16, neither of them could contain their excitement. But who could blame them, we were the top 13!  
"What's crazier is the fact that that's the 5th time that you two said something at the same time." Anoop said and we all laughed.  
"Can you honestly blame them? I mean come on! We're in Hollywood!" I yelled and gave Michael and Matt Hi-Five.  
"True, so, very, true." Meagan said and we turned up the radio. We all laughed for the whole trip, except for Danny, who every minute tried to put his arm around Jade but she thankfully kept taking it off her shoulder. I really wish that that guy would just cut it out! He is really getting on my nerves.

We finally got to the mansion and it was awesome. There really was a bowling alley and swimming pool. Not to mention our rooms were huge, but we still had to share them. We actually got to choose our roommates, and obviously, me and Kris chose each other. But what really bugged me was who Danny picked.  
"Hey Jade." Danny yelled while she was talking to me.  
"Oh. Hey, Danny." Jade answered in an annoyed tone.  
"So, you know how we can choose our roommates and stuff?" she nodded and I raised my eyebrow, "Yeah, well I was hoping that me and you could share one." Danny said and put his arm around her shoulder, and I couldn't just let him talk to her like that.  
"Okay, you know what?! You better…" I yelled but Allison cut in when she saw the fight.  
"You better find someone else, because Jade is my roommate." Allie said taking his arm of her shoulder and replacing it with hers. But before Danny could open his mouth again, Kris stepped in.  
"And Adam is my roommate so we'll all be heading to our room's now and start getting ready for the top 13 party." Kris said and we all ran to our rooms. I had almost forgotten about the party! It slipped my mind once we got into the limo.

Later on that day it was time for us to go. Me, Kris, Anoop, Danny, and basically all the guys in the mansion were all done changing and we were waiting for the girls. Finally, we all heard a few doors open. We looked to the stairs and saw Allison, Meagan, Jasmine, and Jade walking down the stairs. Jade was wearing black skinny jeans, black heals, and a blue halter neck tip. She and Allison both looked pretty casual, unlike the others.

"Somebody's a little bit casual today, don't you think?" I asked to tease the girls, but mainly, to tease Jade.  
"Well somebody's a little formal, don't _you_ think?" Jade said in response.  
"And sparkly." Allison added referring to my jacket, and I rolled my eyes.  
"Well," I turned my head to Jade, "you look… Humph!" I said before being pushed onto the floor by none other than Danny.  
"Amazing." He said and looked at me with a smug look on his face; I just shot a death glare at him and stayed on the ground.  
"Uhh, wow thanks Danny… Well if you excuse me, I'm just going to, well, you know. Bye!" she said quickly heading to me to help me up.  
"Thanks." I said rubbing my back.  
"No problem, sorry about Danny."  
"No big deal, I mean it's not your fault." I said smiling at her.  
"Well c'mon, unless you want Allison to go crazy, we better get to the limo."  
"Yeah, I guess. You know, I don't think I'm ever going to get use to the word 'Limo'." I said and she giggled. We both headed to the car and before we knew it, we were all at the party.

The second we got out, there was tons of screaming fans waiting for our arrival. We all mingled with others and just talked to one another. Most of the time our group, which was Kris, Allison, Jade and I stayed together, but were soon separated due to the interviewers.  
"So Adam, you might not know this, but there have been a few pictures of you kissing another guy." The interviewer said and my heart stopped. _'How did those pictures come out?' _I thought but, didn't want to seem too surprised so played it cool.  
"Well, you know what, I am who I am and this is a singing competition. Nothing else." I said and seemed to have impressed her with my answer. As soon as I finished with my interview, I rushed over to Kris the second I saw him.  
"Kris! I need to talk to you, it's an emergency!" I said and dragged him away from all the press.  
"Okay, so what is it. Let me guess, you lost an earring." He said to tease me, but I wasn't in a joking mood.  
"Cut it out! This isn't funny!" I quietly yelled and his eyes shot open. "Sorry. But," I took a deep breath, "this reporter came up to me a few minutes ago. Turns out that someone leaked pictures of me. Kissing. A. Guy." I said and he was incredibly surprised.  
"What?! Oh god! I can't believe this!" Kris said in shock.  
"I know! I mean, seriously! Why would someone do that? Its bad enough I have Gokey keeping me away from Jade, and now I have to keep her from seeing those pictures!" I panicked.  
"Oh, well I wasn't talking about that. I meant I couldn't believe that you took pictures of yourself making out with a guy. I mean really, who does that?" he said and I shot a death glare.  
"Pictures of me just got leaked to the entire world and that's all you can think about!" I said making it clear that I was losing my patience.  
"Well, no, it's just that…" he said thinking of an excuse, "It's not my fault! Now anyways don't you think your being a little bit over dramatic?" he asked, but then figured out that was a stupid question, considering the fact that I was from the theater's, and therefore, was theatrical, "Never mind. But still, you have to tell her sooner or later, I mean common you didn't think that you could keep that a secret forever, did you?" he asked and I looked to my feet.  
"Well, actually, I kind of did…" I said and made him slap his forehead.  
"Adam listen to me. You're my friend but you have to know this; you're acting like a complete idiot right now." He said and I didn't even feel offended, I was too worried, and he noticed, "I'm sorry, but I had to point it out. And you shouldn't worry, from what I've seen, she really likes you and I don't think she would reject you even if you are gay." He said finally making me feel happy.  
"I guess you're right. Now common there are interviewers probably committing murder to find us." I said and we walked back to the party. I saw Jade talking to a reporter. I got kind of worried, but remembered what Kris said.

Jade's POV:

"Well, it's been kind of tough, but we worked hard and got our reward." I said answering the reporter's question.  
"Thanks Jade, now we have one more question to ask you. Is there anyone in the top 13 that you have known for a while and are close friends with."  
"Well actually, yeah there is. I'm really close to Allison, who was my roommate in Hollywood week, Adam, who I met in the San Francisco auditions and Kris who I was Adam's roommate in Hollywood week. We've all become so close and it was a relief when we found out we were going to go to the top 13 together."  
"Speaking of Adam; did you hear about those pictures of him that got leaked?"  
"Uhh, no. What are they?" I asked confused.  
"There are pictures of him kiss… Oh sorry, I've got someone on my line. Yes, well okay, bye. Well thank you Jade and we wish you the best. Sorry to leave but we've been asked to go to Matt." The reporter ended my interview and walked away. I looked around the party to find Adam; I haven't seen him all day and was hoping to spend some time with him, but I couldn't help thinking about what she said. _'What pictures?' _I thought.

"Hey Adam!" I yelled while waving my hand at him when I saw him talking to Kris. He looked over at me and gave a small wave along with a smile. He looked worried. I walked over to him and when I got there he looked even more worried.  
"Hi!" he yelled even though he was right in front of me and I noticed Kris slowly walking away.  
"Uhh, Adam, I'm right over here. You don't have to yell." There was a pause between us. He didn't say anything and I was waiting for a response.  
"Hi!" He repeated and I looked at him dumbfounded.  
"Yeah, you already said that." And with that I snapped my fingers in front of his face. Thankfully, he shook his head and noticed that he looked like a complete idiot.  
"Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm just… kind of surprised."  
"Well why are you so surprised." I asked and he looked like he saw a ghost.  
"Well, this reporter came up to me and told me that…" he said but for some reason kept on gulping.  
"Told you what?"  
"Uhh, well, she told me that… she wanted to know how I fixed my eyeliner. Umm, well that was kind of a secret of mine and I told her by mistake. So yeah, nothing really weird." He responded still sounding upset.  
"Uhh… Yeah, I'll pretend that I actually believe you for now. Anyways, I'm having some reporter question trouble too." I said and he raised his eyebrow. He obviously got his perky mood back.  
"What is it? Tell Dr. Adam all about it."  
"I don't need a doctor's help Adam I'm not mentally ill you know. Okay, well this reporter came up to me and asked me if I heard of these pictures that came out of you." His face turned pale and he suddenly went back to his worried look. "Adam are you alright?"  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Now let's go back to your problem. What kind of pictures?" he asked.  
"Well, actually. That's the problem, I have no idea. The reporter left to interview Matt before she could tell me what they were."  
"Oh, well that's a relief!" he said and I looked at him confused. "I mean. That's a relief that she got to interview Matt. Well, those pictures are actually, of me."  
"Uhh, yeah I already got that part."  
"Well… they are of me with blonde hair. I'm an original strawberry blonde, but I colored my hair to make it look like a rock stars hair style."  
"Okay, since were at that party, and were supposed to have fun. I'll let those lame excuses slide for the rest of the day."

Finally the day was over and we headed to the mansion. All I could think of was how much fun I had, all the people I met, and the interviews that I had. And then it hit me. I had almost forgot about what the interviewer said about Adam, how he gave me lame excuses, and the fact that he had been trying extra hard to prevent me from finding out about his secret, whatever it was. By the time I remembered we were at our mansion all in our rooms. Allison had fallen asleep already and so did Jasmine. All I could think about is what the pictures could be… that, and the fact that Adam is originally a blonde. I lay on my bed daydreaming until I thought of something. If Adam wouldn't tell me, then maybe, just maybe, Kris will. I did see Adam talking to him while in panic mode. I ran out of the room and headed to the boys.

Adam's POV:

"She found out about the pictures during the party." I said to Kris.  
"Well what did you tell her?" he asked anxiously.  
"She told me that a reporter came up to her and asked her if she knew about the pictures of me. But the reporter didn't mention what the picture was, so when she asked me, I told her it was a picture of me with blonde hair."  
"Do you really think that she will believe you? I mean, c'mon, you and blonde would never match." He said laughing.  
"Well actually, I did have blonde hair. Why is that so hard to believe?" I said and before Kris could respond, there was a knock on the door.  
"Knock, knock." Jade said peaking in our door.  
"Oh hey Jade." Kris said while tuning his guitar.  
"Hey. Umm, listen can I talk to you in private." she said rubbing the back of her head. This could have either been bad, or a start of a relationship.  
"Sure. Will you please excuse us Kris." I said.  
"Well, actually. I was talking to Kris." She said, but unlike most guys, I wasn't jealous at all. Kris was one of my closest friends and I knew if anything romantic would happen he would prevent it. I could trust him. Well actually, he had a wife, so I had no choice but to trust him. They headed out the door and I couldn't help but ease drop on their conversation.

"Kris, I tried asking Adam this, but he wouldn't tell me the truth, so I was hoping that you would tell me what those pictures were. You do know about the pictures right." She asked. I really hoped Kris wouldn't mess this up for me.  
"Oh right yeah. I heard of them. Their…" he said but saw me at our door pointing to my hair and gold necklace I had on. "Well, they are pictures of Adam with… blonde hair. It really surprised me and a lot of people because well, who would have known."  
"Oh, well then I guess he was telling the truth, well never mind then. Good night." She said and walked away.

Kris walked into the room and I hugged his legs. I was so happy that he didn't ruin this for me!  
"Thanks Kris! You're the best! I owe you one!" I said still hugging his legs.  
"Uh, you're welcome Adam. Can you let go of me now?" he asked.  
"Oh right sorry. But seriously I do owe you one." I said now sitting on my bed.  
"And I will definitely use that against you one day. Now let's go to bed!" Kris said and closed the lights to go to bed. Like always it took me a while to sleep but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I had lied to Jade for the first time ever! I never thought I would have to. A part of me kept saying that I should tell her the truth, it might have been hard for her to take, but at least I would be honest. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. I had made my decision to tell her when the time was right.


End file.
